


Small Request

by lynne_monstr



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Pretending To Be Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:18:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynne_monstr/pseuds/lynne_monstr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Austria has a spare ring and a favor to ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Request

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a trope!fic meme on tumblr.
> 
> If anyone was wondering, the (very thin) plot device for this is that one of Austria's super-secret-spy teams were detained, but someone needed to show up at [insert big gala event here] using their cover as husbands. Very coincidentally, said spies have a passing resemblance to Prussia and Austria...

"Just so we're clear, I'm not gonna be the fucking wife here!"

Austria just laughed and Prussia wanted to punch him in the teeth.

But his nails had just been polished, buffed and filed within an inch of their life, and it wouldn't do to split his knuckles open just to make a point. So he settled for mercilessly squeezing their joined hands until the laughter turned brittle and Austria's jaw clenched in a poor attempt to mask the pain. It made Prussia feel a bit better about this whole stupid sham.

"Besides," Austria's voice was strained, "Neither of us is the wife, you idiot. We're both men." Violet eyes ran up and down Prussia's suit-clad frame. "At least, I know _I_ am."

Prussia gave a last vindictive squeeze, relishing the wince his "husband" wasn't quick enough to hide. "Fine," he spit out. "But you owe me big for this. You and your leaders."

All he got was a nod, and a stiff, "Yes, I'm aware."

They stared unblinking at each other until Austria shifted and looked away. Reaching into his pocket, he procured a small black box covered in velvet, and snapped it open in silence. Prussia knew what was coming, but couldn't stop his eyes from snapping to the glint of gold that flashed as it caught the light. It was an exact match to the thin band already on Austria's own elegant hand.

"If you will," Austria requested, his voice unexpectedly solemn as he looked up at Prussia. His face was a mask of neutrality and despite himself, Prussia could feel his heart speed up uncomfortably in the silence, could feel each beat as it pounded against his chest.

He shook the thought away and extended his hand.

It wasn't until the ring was on his finger that he realized he'd been holding his breath. With a giant whoosh he released it and let out an ear-splitting cackle, moving to sling an arm around Austria's shoulders and walk them both towards the double doors leading to the banquet hall. A split second later he changed his mind and stopped short, pivoting on one foot until they were face to face.

Then he leaned in and kissed Austria full on the mouth.

The kiss was as full and deep as it was short, and Prussia smirked as he pulled away. "There, now it's official. Let's do this stupid thing."


End file.
